A Love That Cannot Die: Part One
by Catherine Chen
Summary: Set after the ending of "Gone With the Wind". Can it really be over for two people who loved so deeply it is legend today? Not for me. more description in ch1. Please read and REVIEW! Also, beware: chapter 13 has M content, though the rest is only T.
1. Rhett

For everyone reading "Embracing the Darkness", the creative juices are just not flowing

For everyone reading "Embracing the Darkness", the creative juices are just not flowing. Here is a little "Gone with the Wind". Yes, I have read the book and seen the movie. And read the sequel. It's been a while though. My writing style is not the same when I have been disconnected from the material. I'm sorry about that. Also, for irritating me quite a bit with just a few too many twists and turns, both characters shall be humbled.

--

All of the oceans and rivers and lakes in the world would run dry before the last drop of his love for Scarlett O'Hara did. He sat in the study of his home in Charleston, behind a massive oak desk contemplating the glass of brandy in his hand. Alone.

Oh, he had been tempted. He had been sorely tempted to go to her to accept her after all that had happened but he couldn't bring himself to experience that pain again. He had lied when he said that all was left of his love was pity and kindness. In truth, his love had evolved to that stage. It was no longer about taking care of a little girl who needed someone to hold her when her demons came to haunt her in the middle of the night. It wasn't about coveting a woman that he could not have, a woman obsessed with another man. It wasn't even about the lust, the passion that had driven them both to madness, questioning if there wasn't more and afraid of exposing themselves to rejection if there was nothing else to be found. Pity and kindness were the traits he associated with his love now and he had chosen to phrase his love that way, knowing that she would never accept such paltry emotions. His Scarlett was nothing if not a histrionic stage actress in Southern belle's clothing.

After they both got all of their pent up frustrations and confessions out, he had given in. He could not give her what she wanted. He was tired. It was time to get away from Scarlett O'Hara. _Why not be honest with yourself, even if you won't be honest with her? You still love her in the ridiculous all-encompassing way she desires. You're just scared. Or maybe it's your pride. Despite everything she told you, you still think you're second best to her. She's realized that Ashley isn't the better man, but that doesn't mean you're better than the dream that she carried in her heart. That's it, isn't it? You don't think you can live up to her expectations for you._

"Enough!" he shouted, slamming his glass down on the table and shoving his chair away from the desk. He stood up and began pacing the room. Frustrated, he ran his hand through his hair. Even his mind was tormenting him now. It wasn't enough that his foolish heart and his traitorous body had been doing it for years over her.

--

I do plan to write something for Scarlett, but whether I write any more after that will depend on the responses I get and how many hits I see when I check my Stats. Please read and review. Much love, Cat.


	2. Scarlett

Hi

Hi! Back from vacation with an update. Hope you like hearing from Scarlett. As always, please REVIEW!!

--

He didn't love her anymore. The thought echoed in her mind, like a bell clashing against the inside of her skull. She sat on a little stool in the middle of the front hall at Tara as thoughts of Rhett swirled in her mind. He didn't love her anymore. His cold words haunted her seeming to come from the darkness like demons to attack her.

_Pity and…and…kindness? What does he think I am, a puppy? Damn you, Rhett Butler. _This wasn't the way things were supposed to be. She'd already discovered with Ashley that deciding you were in love did not solve all of ones problems, but hell. If two people were in love with each other things should be different. There was no war, no one else intruding in on their happiness. Why couldn't they be together?

_Because he doesn't love you_, a voice seemed to whisper mockingly out of the darkness.

"Oh, god. Now I'm going crazy. Go away!"

_Face the truth for once, Scarlett O'Hara. You were right the first time. He didn't want you. He lied. He wanted your body and he wanted your love, but not because he hoped to cherish it. He wanted control over you. He wanted to make you beg, crush your heart under the heel of his boot the way you did with all those men when you were young._

"And he did," she whispered to herself, as a wave of pain swept over her. She felt her chest constricting as though her heart were truly breaking. "Oh, Rhett. Why couldn't you have loved me?"

_He did,_ answered the voice. _You just didn't accept his heart when you had the chance. You killed his love. You're a monster, Scarlett O'Hara. You killed something as beautiful and precious as love. You think your heart is breaking. Impossible! You child, what do you know of love?_

"My heart is breaking," she insisted. "I do love him. I do! I do!"

_But he doesn't love you_, jeered the voice.

Scarlett collapsed forward, her face in her hands, elbows braced on her knees, crying her heart out for the love that she had lost, mourning it more than she had the death of any of her husbands.

--

OK. Yeah. I don't love my ending either. Also, some of you may be mad at me for making Scarlett so weak. It'll get better, I promise. Just remember, these two were not in great shape at the end of the book and the movie.


	3. Dreams

Because of the kind words from djeanne, and the amount of hits I have gotten despite the lack of reviews I have decided to write some more

Because of the kind words from djeanne, and the amount of hits I have gotten despite the lack of reviews I have decided to write some more. Now we've heard from Rhett and we've heard from Scarlett. They obviously can't just get back together because that would be utterly ridiculous and a mockery of Gone with the Wind. We left them both in the middle of the night so let's see how they're doing the next morning. (P.S. Do we like them having their own chapters or is it better for them to be together and mirroring each other?) As always please enjoy and REVIEW!

--

He swiped a hand over his face and squinted into the morning sunlight pouring through the open window. How much had he drunk last night? Determined to banish the voices of his own personal demons he had taken himself off to bed and finished off bottle after bottle of the finest brandy in his cellars. The last thing he remembered was staring into the flames in the fireplace in his room, seeing Scarlett's face looking back at him professing her love for him.

He had dreamed of her too, he recalled as he laid his head back against the pillows propped against the headboard. He crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, struggling to retrieve the remnants of the dream before they melted back into the shadows of the night. _**She had come into his room in the middle of the night like a siren and wearing the most outlandishly showy gown mankind had ever seen, complete with silk and lace and feathers. He had made some comment to that effect and she had laughed her light, tinkling laugh. In the blink of an eye the dress had disappeared and she was clothed in nothing more than the firelight. She had slipped into bed with him and they had made love with the fiery passion their coupling always contained. As she lay with her head pillowed against his chest as they both savored the aftermath of their spent desire she had told him once more that she loved him. She had told him that she had finally realized the truth in his words those long ago days when he had courted her. They were two of a kind. Neither was perfect...but they were perfect for each other. Each was exactly what the other wanted, needed...and...**_

Try as he might he could not remember what had happened after that point. The effort was pointless anyway. It wasn't as though any of it had actually occurred. He had just been drunk and a great deal of experience with alcohol had taught him that it had a way of playing tricks on the mind, accessing your deepest desires, your darkest secrets. Possibly it was your darkest desires and your deepest secrets mused Rhett as the lovemaking in his dream caused him to recall that night when he had been blinded by jealousy and drink and had taken his frustrations out on Scarlett, ravishing her and for once letting go of the restraints he placed on himself with her and with any other woman. His nightly tormentors were wrong. The day would never come when Scarlett O'Hara had a future with Rhett Butler.

--

Scarlett shivered as suddenly awoke to the chill of the morning air drifting through a small sliver in the mainly closed window. How had it gotten to this point? Coming home she had found Tara is disrepair but in her agony had been unable to comprehend what had become of her childhood home.

Grabbing a wrap from the chair beside her bed she took the bit of cloth lying by the window and shoved in into the crack to keep out the cold. She had long ceased feeling the effects of too much brandy but she did feel the effects of spending half the night crying in a stiff-backed chair. She dimly remembered Mammy gently leading her upstairs and tucking her into bed the same way she had when Scarlett was a little girl. She burrowed back under the covers of the bed.

She hadn't dreamt the same dreams she had when she was younger though. No knight from the days of kings and chivalry had fought for her favor. No gentleman had come to call to take her out for a drive. _**Instead she had dreamt of a swarthy-skinned, dark-haired pirate who had kidnapped her and taken her aboard his ship. With the light from a candle beside the bed illuminating their unclothed bodies he had ravished her, kissing her with such passion that she could not draw breath, touching her with such skill that she could not find her willpower. Their lovemaking had been exciting and satisfying. Afterwards, he had taken her into his arms and whispered words of love. Telling her he prized her above all things...that they were two of a kind...both scoundrels...meant for each other...**_

She sat straight up in shock. She had dreamt of Rhett! Maybe it was some sort of sign. Maybe the voices were wrong and he did love her. Maybe he was at his home in Charleston thinking of her right now. She tamped down the voice of reason telling her that she was being irrational. She would win back her husband or die trying. One way or another she would make him love her again. She lay back against the pillows, her mind racing as it planned a campaign for the most important war of her life. If she was victorious, she would have Rhett forever...

--

I rather like the concept of voices and dreams. It shall be a recurring theme. Please read and review and perhaps there shall be more soon. I know this isn't as good as the other chapters, but bear with me a bit as none of this gets edited at all. Maybe I'll edit once I've finished.


	4. Reflections or Dominique or Clothes

I would like to thank CaptScarlett, missysammy, EugeniaVictoria, djeanne, and The MW

I would like to thank CaptScarlett, missysammy, EugeniaVictoria, djeanne, and The MW. I suppose 5 reviews are the best I can hope for at this point. Do I know Scarlett's master plan? The answer is no. No, I don't. But when life's got you down, and when you're going after a man...the answer is usually shopping...thus...

--

"That one looks lovely on you, Miss Scarlett," said the modiste enthusiastically. She had seen Scarlett in moods like this before and knew that if she played her cards right she would be looking at a massive order and a check to go with it by the time Scarlett stepped back into her carriage and drove away.

"Are you sure, Dominique?" she twisted before the glass, scrutinizing her reflection. "It doesn't make me look..."

"Yes, Miss Scarlett?"

"...fat?"

"Not at all. In fact, not many women have the carriage to wear a gown like that, before or after they have children," insisted Madame Dominique, as she called herself, though her family living in New England would beg to differ. After they had disowned her for being caught in a bedroom with the wealthy son of a family friend, who had been pressured into marrying another wealthy girl as befitting his station, she had gone south to seek her fortune and with the money he had given her she had set herself up as a dressmaker. She had chosen to be a French dressmaker as she thought it would give her credibility.

Dominique had been lost in her own thoughts but dragging herself out of the past, she realized that Scarlett had doing a bit of woolgathering herself.

Scarlett's thoughts had drifted back to the day when she had told Rhett she didn't wish to have anymore children. Vain little fool! Try as she might she could never remember a day when _Rhett_ had been displeased with her figure after she had born a child. If she had even a lick of sense she would have realized back then that after each of her children he still found her desirable and continued to chase her. And giving up his kisses...his caresses? Intolerable little idiot! Even if she hadn't wanted a child, she was the worst sort of ninny for thinking that with all his experience Rhett wouldn't have known how to prevent her from becoming pregnant. If only she had explained it to him...but that was neither here nor there. She and Rhett would not be in this mess now if either of them had ever thought to explain their feelings to each other. He said he was too old to continue playing games. He was wrong. Perhaps they had both been too young entering their marriage. No one could fault her for saying they had both spent it behaving like children.

"Miss Scarlett? Miss Scarlett? Mrs. Butler?"

At that Scarlett's head snapped back to Dominique. "I'm sorry. I'll take this and the others. And Dominique?"

"Yes, Miss Scarlett."

"See if you can't find anything a little more daring."

Dominque cleared her throat. "_More_ daring, Miss Scarlett?"

"I don't mean in terms of frills. Perhaps a lower neckline? Maybe something in red. Or green. He always did like me in green..."

Dominque slowly backed out of the room created by the dressing panel. "Yes, Miss Scarlett."

She needn't have bothered as Scarlett was occupied once more with thoughts of Rhett. She was picturing his face as she walked up to him in one of Dominique's new creations...

--

He hadn't expected to just forget about her. He doubted her ever truly would given how much time he had spent chasing her. Hell, if he were honest with himself he would probably always be in love with her. This was ridiculous though. He had spent the meeting with his business partners with his thoughts wandering to Scarlett, musing about what she would think. He had lost all interest in other women. He couldn't bring himself to even think of going to Belle, the prospect of her advances threatening to make him violently ill. He had seen a bonnet in a shop window and his immediate thought had been _Scarlett would love that_.

If he hadn't been feeling so terribly, he would have laughed at his behavior. He couldn't stop thinking about her but when the maid happened to ask about Scarlett's glove, which he had taken when he left, he flew into a rage and barked at her, causing the poor thing to jerk like a frightened rabbit and run out of the room in tears. He had of course felt even worse and given her some money, telling her to buy herself something nice. Because that's what he did, wasn't it? He bought love.

Unwilling to confront that revelation he went downstairs and grabbed his coat. Perhaps it was time to pay one of the local gambling dens a visit...

--

Do I remember if there are gambling dens? No, not really. Did I try to write a longer chapter? Yes. Yes, I did. Oh, well. Sorry, I'm working on it.


	5. Frederick or Mama?

Oh, hell

Oh, hell. This really is the most exasperating thing. You are such wonderful readers. But I have nothing to offer you right now. I don't know where to go from here. I've written myself into a corner. Hmph. Well, consider this a filler while I go see if I can find a beta reader who can help me figure out where I'm going with this. I wonder how many Gone with the Wind beta readers there are? Hmn...

Oh, by the way. I realize I'm inventing characters left and right. The old ones are just not doing it for me, sorry. I have no wish to go on and on about Ashley...well, maybe later.

--

Frederick cursed as he tossed his cards on the table. "Again! You're drunk as hell and you still manage to win almost every game. That's it, isn't it? You've got the luck of the devil."

Rhett laughed as he tossed back another drink. "If it were anyone but you, Freddy, I'd have to hit him for that."

Frederick reluctantly grinned. "At least we're not playing for money. For all the games we've played over the years I probably would owe you a fortune now."

"True," returned the scoundrel, not bothering to deny it. "But I promised you I'd teach you how to play, and I'm a man of my word." He took a sip of water. He had found alternating alcohol and water a fairly good way to keep himself from getting too out of hand. "You've gotten better."

"I'm still not good enough to beat you," returned Frederick a little petulantly.

"All in good time, Freddy. All in good time," said Rhett as he took another draw of his whisky. He thought back to when he had first met Freddy. The younger man had been heartbroken over the betrayal of his lady and had been seeking to lose himself in drink and cards. Unfortunately, he had also been well on way to losing himself in a mound of debt. Sadness and anger had made him reckless, not that he had much skill to begin with. For some reason he had never understood, Rhett had intervened. He had paid Freddy's debt and dragged him away from the table.

Ever since that day, Rhett had always counted him as one of his closest friends. Freddy was one of the only ones who could talk Rhett out of something, make him see reason when he was blinded by anger. He was one of the only people Rhett had ever talked to about Scarlett...

"Another game, Rhett?" came Frederick's voice, breaking through the fog around Rhett.

Rhett nodded. "And another drink, Freddy." He motioned to the bartender as he tossed back the rest of his last drink.

--

"Scarlett, Ella is asking for you," said Wade as he stood proudly at the foot of her bed.

"Wade, I asked you not to call me that," said Scarlett sharply. How lowering to have one's son not even wish to address you properly.

"I'm sorry, mother," he began shuffling his feet at the look in her eyes. "Mama," he mumbled, correcting himself.

"Wade, I realize I haven't been the best mother, but I'm here now. I really want things to be different..."

He cut her off. "I'm sorry, Mama, but Ella was very insistent. She had a bad dream. She wants you to go to her."

"I...of course, Wade," she said, easing out of bed and slipping on her wrap.

The tension seemed to dissipate from Wade and he turned to lead Scarlett to Ella's room.

"Oh, and Wade?" said Scarlett deceptively sweetly.

He stiffened and turned back to face her. "Yes, Mama?"

"We aren't finished with this conversation."

"Yes'm," he said as he once more turned around to lead her to Ella's room.

--

I know, I know. I can hear the reviews now. What the hell do you think you're doing? Are _you_ drunk? The characters are just flopping around all over the place like fish. Did you even read the book? Why would Ella want Scarlett? Why should Freddy be important? What are you doing?

Yeah, I know. I'm working on it, ok?


	6. Ella's Nightmare

Thank you for your lovely reviews, excluding one. I hope the rest of you don't feel as though I'm wasting your time. No offense, but you don't have to read the bloody thing if you don't want to. Anyway...PLEASE READ, HOPEFULLY ENJOY, AND REVIEW!!

By the bye, if you were wondering where my inspiration is coming from, I would have to say the FOX show Bones and many, many Amanda Quick novels that I am reading at the moment. So, if you would, forgive the darkness in this chapter.

--

Very few things in the world frightened her. She was not one to back down from a confrontation. Yet faced with the sight of a little girl lost in a sea of blankets looking up at her miserably and clearly terrified, there was nothing Scarlett longed to do more than to run and hide. She could deal with society. She could deal with men, excluding one. But she had never been able to cope with kindness and gentleness. She had no problem exploiting the weakness of others but whether her mother, Melly, or her own little girl still staring at her wide-eyed, she felt out of place. It was a world where she failed to comprehend the rules that the players abided by. Thus, it was a game she felt destined to fail at.

Looking at Ella, something inside Scarlett cracked. She could almost see her darling Bonnie. Or...herself. In a way, both she and her daughter had missed the opportunity to enjoy life. Ella hadn't had a real childhood and Scarlett had thrown hers away before she knew what she was losing, and lost the chance to ever win it back. Even after she had done that, she could have learned to deal with here life. She could have embraced her children and evolved as a person, but she had shoved them to the side, thinking only of herself. She knew now that when she told herself that she wasn't ready or fit to ever be a mother she had been lying to herself. She hadn't wanted a reminder of her past.

That in and of itself, was completely irrational as what she had effectively been doing was trying to recapture it by remaining her old self after the war. By staying vain and selfish and acting the part of a child, she could stay one. She could be the girl that had first captured Rhett's attention. Though in hindsight, that hadn't been the best decision as that girl had lost his love.

But now was not the time to think of Rhett. Even if she never earned back his love, perhaps it wasn't too late to win the affection of her children. At least Ella seemed open to accepting Scarlett as a mother, though Scarlett wasn't sure if that was a good thing. According to the rest of the household, when Scarlett bothered listening, Ella had started regressing after Scarlett arrived. Instead of trying to move forward a build a relationship, Ella seemed to want to become an infant again to regain the love that Scarlett had never given her and thus couldn't be had.

Nevertheless, Scarlett moved over to the bed and awkwardly pulled Ella into her arms, cradling Ella's head gently against her chest and crooning to her softly. She could feel Ella begin to relax against her and once Ella seemed calm she reached down and tipped up her chin. "Would you...er...like to tell Mama what your dream was about, Ella?"

"It wasn't a dream, Mama. It was a nightmare," pointed out Ella.

"Alright, Ella," murmured Scarlett, gathering her patience. "Would you like to tell Mama what your nightmare was about?"

Ella nestled her head in Scarlett's lap and Scarlett suddenly found herself stroking Ella's hair. _Where did I learn to do that? she wondered._

Ella then began her story and Scarlett leaned back against the pillows as she continued to stroke Ella's hair to listen. She realized that Wade had been standing in the doorway uncertainly for quite some time and motioned him over to the bed. He instead took a seat on a chair at the foot of the bed.

"Well. It started out as my nightmare normally does. I am standing on a bridge. The first thing I notice is that I'm really cold. So I look down. And I'm wearing awful rags, Mama. Then I see you at the end of the bridge. But I can't go to you. I'm shackled to my end of the bridge. I call out to you and suddenly you seem to move closer to me. And then...you're in Beau's papa's arms. And Rhett looks very angry. And I try to call out but my voice isn't working. You're shouting at Rhett and he's shouting at you and I want to cover my ears with my hands but they're still shackled to the bridge. And then Rhett...he...he pulls out a gun and he shoots Beau's papa. And then you run to Rhett and he takes you in his arms and kisses you and then he shoots you as well. And then Wade comes to my side and he unlocks the shackles and we run to Rhett but the bridge gets longer and longer and we get farther away and he calmly lifts the gun to the side of his head...and...he shoots himself. And then Wade, he kisses the top of my head and he sort of floats away like smoke. And then I'm all alone. Mama, you stopped stroking my hair," complained Ella.

"I'm sorry, baby," Scarlett murmured softly as she resumed comforting her daughter. She allowed her mind to drift off though as she considered Ella's dream. It would be obvious to someone of the meanest intelligence that Ella was suffering from neglect and desperate for love and affection. She had obviously heard enough about Scarlett and Rhett's relationship for her to create the violent scene in her mind. In no way did Scarlett consider the nightmare to be vatic or prophetic, but nevertheless it chilled her. Her mind refused to stop replaying the image conjured by Ella's words...her in Ashley's arms, a jealous, enraged Rhett, a gunshot, Ashley dead, another, her body crumpled in Rhett's arms, a third, her beloved Rhett gone...and Wade and Ella left alone...

"Mama, don't cry."

Emerging from the horrid scene in her mind, one lone tear sliding down her cheek, she turned to look at Wade. His face was concerned but he held on to a steady calm that seemed to emanate from him to calm her shattered nerves. _Her son. When had he become so strong?_ Lowering her eyes she realized that his hand was resting lightly over hers. She lifted her other hand from Ella's hair to cover his. "My son," she whispered.

His eyes looked suspiciously bright but the strong streak of pride in him would not allow him to cry. "Yes, Mama?"

"I...I cannot say I love you, Wade. I have only recently learned what love is...but I promise you...I swear on Tara, that I will try my best to be a good mother to you and if I am capable of love, I will give my love to you and Ella," she vowed quietly but firmly as she kissed him lightly on the forehead. Seeing he was yet uncomfortable with such a gesture from her she stuck out her hand.

For what felt like an eternity, Wade just stared at her small, elegant hand. Finally he took it in his and shook it firmly. "I cannot say I love you either, Mama. I have never known you. But I swear on Tara that I will try my best to be a good son an perhaps one day I will be able to say the words and mean them." Then with all the grace and charm of a Southern gentleman, he lifted her hand to his lips and gallantly kissed it. In a flash, she saw his father in his eyes. Poor Charles. She had been young and foolish when she married him. If he had lived, they probably wouldn't have fallen in love with each other. But supposing they hadn't made each other so miserable that they divorced or killed one another, given the chance to grow up, she and Charles might have been able to find happiness together. If he had grown to be anything like the son they had created together, she was sure of it.

--

Very dramatic. Very melodramatic. Very odd. Very saccharine. I had to take it somewhere. Sorry about Rhett's absence from this chapter. It already felt very emotionally heavy without going off to see what he was doing.

Hope you liked it. Much love, Cat.


	7. Belle's Conge

As anyone who has taken a look at my profile recently now knows, I was rejected by the drama club once again. Thus, I am writing from either a place of pain or a place of acceptance and serenity. I'm not quite sure which but perhaps it will be clearer once the chapter is written.

--

"Rhett?" called a voice from the bowels of the house. "Rhett, is that you?" A woman walked out of the shadows and began trailing her fingers up his broad chest. "I've missed you, honey," she murmured huskily, her voice sultry and almost masculine in its low tone. Her voice sharpened. "Who is that?"

"Frederick Arlington, ma'am," the man in question responded, inclining his head slightly.

"Rhett," she whispered in his ear. "Can't you make him go away? I thought we could be alone tonight. You haven't been to see me in so long. I've missed you. I want to show you how much," she trailed off, her eyelids lowering as she lifted her chin for a kiss.

Rhett struggled not to shiver with revulsion. He reached down and plucked her hands off of him, trying his best not to mentally compare her arms to an octopus' tentacles. He pasted a charming grin on his face. "We had some good times, but I cannot...we cannot do this anymore. I'm sorry, Belle. I've never lied to you. It's always been her."

She parted her lips seductively, a practiced motion that achieved the same effect as a pout without seeming as contrived. "You can't mean that, Rhett."

"Belle, please don't make this more difficult than it needs to be. I was going to come see you eventually." He left the hallway and disappeared into his library. He returned moments later with a red box. "I was going to give you this then, but we might as well be done with it now."

Dreading what she knew she would find, Belle slowly opened the box. Inside was a spectacular pearl necklace. She knew from her vast experience with gifts of jewelry how much such a piece must have cost. She had been given her congé. Rhett was truly ending their relationship. She looked up, her eyes shining with fury and pain, all pretense of charm and lady-like behavior gone. "No! NO! You can't mean this, Rhett! I won't have it! You...you...What the hell do you see in her? I'm more of a woman than she'll ever be! She's a child, Rhett. A child! She can't please you like I can. I've always been there for you! Me! ME! Who comforted you when she first rejected your advances? Who helped you to get through the months before you married her? Who did you take into your arms when that bitch wouldn't let you near her bed!? Belle gasped as Rhett's hands darted out and grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

"Belle," he bit out. "I say this out of respect and affection, for if I didn't have such feelings for you I would have struck you for that. Don't ever let me hear you call my wife that again."

"Why, Rhett? Why! You can't deny that I know more than she does about pleasing a man. That I try to please you while that little...," she paused at the warning look he gave her, "wife of yours doesn't give a damn about making you happy at all."

"I won't burden either of us with explanations, my dear. It wouldn't do any good." Rhett leaned down and gently brushed his lips over Belle's. "Goodbye, ma belle."

"You'll be back, Rhett Butler. You always come back," she said as she walked out the front door.

"Not this time, Belle."

"What was that, Rhett?"

Rhett turned to Freddy, who he suddenly remembered had been a witness to the entire scene. "Nothing, Freddy. It isn't important."

--

Oooo, cold. I know. I felt a little bad for Belle here as I did pour some of my own frustration into her fight with Rhett. However, you know I'm a Scarlett fan til the end. Hope you liked this update...finally. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! Much love, Cat.


	8. Scarlett at the Ball

Rhett's thoughts…Scarlett's thoughts…their dreams…Scarlett has a plan?...Scarlett's regrets…Dominique's story…Rhett thinking of Scarlett…a glove…Frederick Arlington's story…Ella's nightmare…Scarlett making effort with Wade and Ella…conclusion about Charles…Belle gets her conge.

That served as a little summary for you and for me. Where do we go from here? Well, Scarlett and Rhett have yet to meet up. Scarlett's relationship with her children hasn't developed. We don't know what Scarlett's plan is. The glove, Dominique, and Freddy seem to have no place in the story. But they will…Onward, to loose end tying!

* * *

Rhett hated these functions. Spoiled, rich women paraded around in hideous gowns. Their useless husbands wandering about boasting of their exploits while foolish young bucks vied for the favor of their wives. More than a few would be successful and Rhett had no doubt that the wives would not be lying in cold, lonely beds despite the fact that their husbands had gone off to amuse themselves with liquor and cards and other women. It all disgusted him. It reminded him of his own failed marriage.

He had an overwhelming urge to hit something when he thought of Scarlett indulging in such an affair. She would never. But then, she had even less of a reason to stay faithful to him now. He refused to believe he had been wrong. She didn't love him and never had.

He grabbed a glass of champagne off the tray being presented to him by a waiter. "Freddy, remind me why the hell we had to come here tonight."

"I told you already, Rhett. I hate these things more than you do. At least women aren't throwing themselves at you now that you're married. Me on the other hand…" he paused and inclined his head towards a simpering young thing in a frilly pink dress. "It's all Mama's fault. She's got her mind set on finding me a 'suitable bride'. It's enough to make a man contemplate putting a bullet through his brain."

"Don't expect any sympathy from me. You could have saved us both this agony and just told her to stop pestering you."

"Rhett, it's my mother."

"Fine. Fine," he said, his gaze drifting over the crowd. "So, has she had any luck? Anyone catch your eye?"

"In this room?"

Rhett laughed. "I'll have you know, young Frederick, that this room contains the crème de la crème of society's women."

"You don't happen to have a spare noose, do you?"

"Relax. You don't have to marry anyone yet. They can't force you down the altar."

"Shows what you know about it," Frederick mumbled.

"Shit."

"My sentiments exactly," replied Frederick. When Rhett didn't respond, Frederick turned back to him. "What is it?"

"Her."

"That's very clear. Who is her? I mean, who is she?"

"Scarlett."

* * *

**Oooo! If you want to see what happens next you must REVIEW!!**


	9. Your True Love Across A Crowded Room

Frederick snapped to attention. "Scarlett?" he asked disbelievingly.

Rhett thought a gust of wind could fell him at the moment. _**Here**__. She was __**here**__._ His pulse had quickened at the sight of her, decked out in, for once, a tasteful gown that somehow screamed sin. Close fitting and free of many of the frills she loved, it emphasized her womanly figure and did much to make him forget just why he should stay away from her. _Green. Why of all colors did she have to choose green?_

Scarlett had swept into the room confidently, while all the while her heart beat a fierce rhythm against her chest. She was wracked by doubts. _What was she doing here? Would he like her dress? Would he be ready to forgive her?_ She had gotten word from one of the few female friends she had that her mother's friend's son would be attending the ball with Rhett tonight. Unable to contain her excitement at finally getting a chance to confront him, she had allowed Dominique to talk her into putting on this dress that almost completely lacked embellishment. While she couldn't deny how it flattered her, she still worried that it was too simple. _Where was he?_

_God, he needed another drink. Could she know that he was here? She had to. There was no other reason for her to be here. Surely she wasn't her to indulge her passions like the other bored wives of society._

"Rhett. Rhett?" Frederick prompted, knocking him out of his inner contemplation.

"Yes, Freddy. It's her."

Frederick didn't know what to say. _So this was the infamous Scarlett_. She wasn't what he would deem pretty exactly. Her features were not fashioned in the classic proportions of beauty. "She's stunning".

"Yes, she is," replied Rhett softly.

As if she had been waiting for it, Scarlett suddenly turned and saw him. Their eyes met. For them both, it was as though time had stopped. The air seemed to vibrate with the intensity of their passion.

"Miss? Miss?"

"Mrs. Butler," replied Scarlett.

The servant corrected himself. "Mrs. Butler, may I take your coat?"

"Yes, thank you."

Rhett groaned softly as more of her beautiful creamy skin was exposed to him. "Freddy, you don't happen to have that noose, do you?"

* * *

I know it's not much, but I'm still figuring out where I want to go with this. Please review. Much love, Cat.


	10. I Got Lost in His Arms

Hopefully it doesn't disappoint…

The italics in the very beginning are lyrics to Rodger's and Hammersteins "The Sweetest Sounds". Ignore them if you wish but this is what is playing in my mind is this scene is taking place. Have a listen on youtube or something.

--

There was nothing for it but to walk over and confront her. He couldn't very well pretend he hadn't seen her. "Scarlett," he drawled. "Beautiful as ever," he said as he lifted her tiny hand to his lips. _The sweetest sounds…_

Her breath caught in her throat. She had missed hearing her name on his lips. No one said her name quite like Rhett did, simultaneously taunting and caressing. _I'll ever hear…_ "You're looking handsome as well, Rhett. I trust you've had a nice time here in Charleston?" she queried politely.

_Damn her. _He knew exactly what she was doing, trying to trivialize their separation as though he were merely on a trip rather than making a permanent home in Charleston. "Yes, I have, my dear. You must come visit me more often. Perhaps with the children?" _Are still inside…my head…_

They were like two chess opponents engaged in a battle of will and intelligence. Scarlett's eyes flashed. "I shall take you up on your offer, husband, if you aren't too busy with business tomorrow afternoon. I brought the children with me. They are eager to see where their father works," she said, acting as though he had gone to Charleston to see to business.

Rhett looked as though he was about to respond but Scarlett spoke before he could. "And this dashing young man next to you must be Mr. Arlington. We have mutual acquaintances, sir."

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Butler," he murmured as he bowed over her hand ignoring the glare from Rhett. He couldn't very well call her Scarlett the first time they were introduced and he certainly wouldn't want to risk her anger if he called her ma'am. He knew of the lion and the lioness which it would be best not to provoke.

"I know it's been a while since I've graced the floors of a ballroom, but would you like to accompany me in a dance, Mr. Arlington?" asked Scarlett sweetly, but as Frederick noted, looking out of the corner of her eye at Rhett.

"Well…I…" he stumbled.

"I'd be more than happy to partner you, my dear," said Rhett smoothly yet with a dangerous glint in his eyes as he pulled took her hand a led her out onto the dance floor. He pulled her into his strong arms and they soon fell into the fast rhythm of the dance that was already in progress.

Scarlett couldn't stop the burst of laughter that rose up in her and bubbled out as she reveled in the excitement of the moment. She did not need to be a young debutante to enjoy the simple pleasure of dancing in a handsome man's arms.

Rhett looked down at her, cursing inwardly as love for her welled up in him at the sound of her laughter. _She wasn't Bonnie. She wasn't his Scarlett. She could never recover what she had lost. They could never recover what they had lost. But when she laughed her eyes sparkled so enchantingly…_

"You really do look wonderful, tonight, sweetheart," he whispered before he could stop himself.

Her eyes glowed up at him, bright green pools of life and fire. "Rhett…"

"Scarlett, I…" he started.

At that moment the song ended and the orchestra began to play a slow waltz. He drew her into his arms, closer than was necessary, until she could feel his heart beating in his chest. She lost herself in the feel of him against her, his strong arms wrapped around her not in the mode of dance, but naturally, a lover's hold. She let her head fall against his chest as they slowly swayed together.

In that moment she experienced something different that they never felt in each other's presence. There was no hatred, no teasing, no melodramatic fits and no overwhelming passion. They were content to stay in that moment, holding each other and letting the world drift away. She could have sworn she felt something brush against the top of her head and wondered dimly if it could have been his lips.

--

Hope you liked it. Still short, but I think it had some good development. We're getting close to an ending so I thought it'd cut it off here. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! Much love, Cat.


	11. When You're Driving Through theMoonlight

You didn't review. I am sad. But still, I'm writing. Time to pick up the excitement, hopefully earning me more reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!! Much love, Cat.

--

The dance ended, but Rhett didn't want to release her from his arms. He couldn't very well just stand there holding her in the middle of the dance floor for eternity, so he offered her his arm and walked her back to where Frederick stood waiting.

"You two looked spectacular out there," said Freddy, ignoring the quelling look from Rhett.

"Th-thank you, Mr. Arlington," replied Scarlett, still trying to retrieve her bearings which seemed to have floated away like fairy wisps.

"There you are, Rhett," said an all too familiar voice from behind Frederick.

The group turned to see Belle Watling.

"I'm surprised they allowed you in this establishment," said Scarlett smoothly sounding for all the world as if she were discussing the best place to purchase gloves.

"I could say the same about you, dear," countered Belle in her husky voice. "Rhett, do try and hurry when you've finished with all this. I'll be waiting for you at home."

Scarlett gasped. The pain of Rhett's rejection was too fresh. She quickly forgot the look in his eyes when he first saw her in the ballroom, and the way he held her as they danced. All she could see was Belle's face and her words seemed to echo in her mind growing louder and louder, a steady crescendo that ended in a scream, "I'll be waiting for you at home….at home…home," until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Scarlett, wait," Rhett shouted after her as she hurried out of the ballroom. "Damn it, Belle," he snarled as he ran after his wife.

When he got outside he found her already settled into her carriage and driving away down the road. Undeterred, he continued to run after her. "Scarlett! Let me explain. Damn it, you infernal female! Must you make everything so difficult?" Giving up on trying reasoning with her he threw open the carriage door and jumped in.

"Rhett Butler, what in the hell do you think you're doing?" she cried out as he slid into the seat across from her with all the grace of a panther, acting as if what he had just done was nothing out of the ordinary.

"I felt like talking to my wife," he replied, smoothing out the tiny creases that had appeared in his suit.

"You crazy man, you could have gotten yourself killed."

"Not bloody likely," he responded. "It's not the first time I've done something like that."

"Oh, do you make it a habit of accosting women and leaping into their moving carriages?" she asked archly, while inside her heart clenched as she thought about how probable it was that his answer would be yes. She never would have tried anything had she known he had already started a home with Belle. A home that she had never been able to give him. Roots that she knew, despite what he always said, that he had always wanted.

"No, of course not. I…," he broke off. "This isn't what I wanted to talk about." He raked a hand through his hair. "Listen, Scarlett. There isn't anything between me and Belle. I ended it. She just…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," she sniffed.

"I…you're right. I don't know what the hell I was thinking," he muttered, more to himself than to her.

The moon happened to reappear from behind the clouds and light up her face with its ethereal glow. He saw the slight glimmer of tears in her eyes and on her thick eyelashes. "Ah, hell. Scarlett…," he whispered as he reached into his pocket for his handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes.

She turned her face away. "I don't want your pity, Rhett."

"It isn't pity, Scarlett." Despite what his common sense was shouting at him, he slid into the seat beside her. "It isn't kindness either."

She looked up at him, his words causing an ember of hope to glow inside of her. "Rhett?"

He leaned down and gently kissed the corner of her eyes, tasting the salt of her tears. "Is that better?"

The flame flickered to life. Though her doubts about him and their future were still not assuaged she couldn't stop her arms from wrapping around his neck and pulling his head down to hers.

"Scarlett?" he whispered, his voice husky.

She shook her head, not wanting to talk and lifted her lips to his, close but not touching.

He understood her meaning and with that kiss they formed their unspoken agreement that at least for this night, they would act like husband and wife.

--

OK.

Come on. Admit it.

That was amazing.

REVIEW, damn it!!

Much love, Cat.


	12. You Think Some Day She'll Come to You

**Some notes:** I was nice and did not cut the chapter off at the break, which I could have. I know that it seems they got to his house rather quickly but how long did you want to be stuck in the carriage? **I would like nice, full reviews with constructive criticism. None of the "update soon, update now, update please" garbage.**

-----

Rhett lifted his head from hers and tapped lightly on the roof of the carriage, giving the driver his address.

"Miss Scarlett?" questioned the coachman.

"Yes, Joseph. There has been a change of plans," she murmured as she looked into her husbands eyes.

"Very good, miss."

Rhett smiled down at her. "He still calls you miss?" he teased.

She smiled wryly in response.

He bent his head and buried his face in her neck. "Well, _Mrs._ Butler. I find myself intoxicated by you," he murmured as he pulled her more deeply into his arms.

Scarlett arched her neck to give him more access to her throat and shivered as his lips drifted over her skin. "I didn't have the time to apply any perfume before I left the house tonight."

He smiled against her collarbone. "I didn't say anything about perfume."

"Rhett..." she breathed.

"Miss Scarlett?" called Joseph. "We've arrived."

"We've arrived, _Mrs._ Butler," whispered Rhett. He leapt out of the carriage when Joseph opened the door and offered her his hand.

She smiled and gracefully slipped her hand into his.

-----

As soon as the door closed behind them, he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her until lack of air and the intensity of his passion caused her to melt against him deliriously. He caught her tightly against him and bent lower, preparing to sweep her into his arms.

"Rhett, wait," she said huskily.

His own breathing uneven, he paused. "Have you changed your mind?" he asked, suppressing the voice which asked him why that possibility was so devastating to him.

"No, I...carry me upstairs Rhett," she asked.

"Scarlett, I don't understand..."

"Please, Rhett. Humor me?" she asked quietly.

She had an odd, unreadable look in her eyes. "As you wish, my love," he replied as he lifted her gently into his arms and carried her up the massive staircase, down the hallway, and through his bedroom door.

-----

Now, I have them where I want them. This chapter was less about plot and more about getting them where I needed them to be. I did establish some minor things. Hopefully some of you will pick up on that. See you next time.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! Much love, Cat.**


	13. AreYouthe SweetInvention ofa LoversDream

OK. **Explanation time for anyone who was confused by the last chapter.** I was trying to inject some development into the rather short chapter.

Mrs. Butler. Thus emphasizing that tonight they will be husband and wife. The contrast between Miss Scarlett (Joseph) and Mrs. Butler (Rhett), shows that Scarlett is changing and this night is a turning point for her. She is growing more mature and her role is changing.

The whole thing about Scarlett being carried. He isn't sweeping her off her feet, thus overwhelming her with strength or passion. She is fully aware of what is happening and by asking him to carry her she is making the decision and telling him that she is aware and wants what is going to happen to happen.

Now, about the chapter titles… The first chapter titles were assigned after I had already written the chapter. The last few, were to amuse myself…

Chapter Title-Song-Musical

"Your true love across a crowded room" –Some Enchanted Evening –South Pacific

"I got lost in his arms" –I Got Lost In His Arms –Annie Get Your Gun

"When you're driving through the moonlight" –When You're Driving Through the Moonlight –Cinderella

"You think some day she'll come to you" –Hey There –The Pajama Game

"Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream?" –Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful –Cinderella

-----

**Now, warning. This chapter is rated M.** Please do not read if you would be offended by such material. If not, please continue reading and enjoy. As always,

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! Much love, Cat.**

-----

He took a deep breath to calm himself. It would be different this time. Rhett wasn't sure if this would be the last night he would ever spend with her. He was all too aware that the bond between them that had been formed tonight was insubstantial at best. It was the effect of the dance, the moonlight, and the pent up frustrated desire between them that had been repressed for too long. Neither would have regrets about this come morning, but that did not necessarily mean the ties between them would not dissolve in the harsh reality of the daybreak. For now, he would take what he could have. _And cherish it always…_

He gently laid her down on the bed, as though she were fragile. She was such a tiny thing in comparison to him. He brushed his lips lightly over hers, slowly easing his weight onto her so as not to overwhelm her with it all at once.

Scarlett was having none of it. She wrapped her arms around her neck, stroked his back, returned her hands to his face and urged him closer to her. Her sweet tongue delved into his mouth, exploring the warm taste of alcohol and undistilled masculinity. She arched up against him, her small hands trying in vain to undo the buttons of his jacket.

Rhett almost laughed at her urgency. He sat back on his haunches and quickly disposed of his jacket, vest, and shirt before bending and taking possession of her lips once more, this time no longer restricting himself.

She moaned. It was this side of him that she had craved all those lonely, empty months. She loved when he was rough with her, when he allowed her access to all of him. This was the man she had married…Her rake, her scoundrel. She squirmed as the fastenings of her dress began to dig into her flesh and pushed at his shoulders to get him to ease off of her a bit.

He resisted a while, his lips still desperate for the taste of hers. Eventually at her insistence, he released her lips only to send his down the graceful line of her neck, hungrily savoring the soft, untouched skin.

"Rhett," she pleaded breathlessly. "I need to get this dress off…" She smacked his shoulder with the palm of her hand. "You stupid man, it's getting dreadfully uncomfortable…"

Finally, he pulled away from her and patiently waited for her to present him with her back so he could undo the ties and laces of her dress. However, he couldn't resist planting a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck. "Did I mention how much I like this dress?"

She smirked. "Then perhaps you'd prefer for me to keep it on."

Rhett's hands worked faster on the ties. "I wouldn't go that far…"

Scarlett laughed. Not her light, tinkling laugh, but her real laugh. Mature and sophisticated it swept over Rhett and he shuddered as lust poured through him.

He loosened the dress enough for her to slip out of it and pushed her back against the sheets once the dress had fallen to the floor.

"Rhett," she murmured.

He buried his face in her neck, his hands tracing the gentle curves of her body as his heart threatened to burst from his chest.

She arched her hips when his hand found its way to the apex of her thighs. Her breathing was becoming labored. As excitement pounded through her, she buried her face in his shoulder, suppressing her gasps as he gently slid his finger inside of her and began teasing the swollen flesh he found there.

"Damn, but you're tight," he whispered harshly as she clenched around him.

She kept her face pressed tightly against his shoulder, occasionally pressing fierce kisses against his neck, as tension coiled within her until she felt like screaming for the pure pleasure of it. "Rhett," Scarlett groaned.

"I'm here, sweetheart," he muttered. "I'm here."

"Please, Rhett," she pleaded as she continued to arch her hips against him.

He continued his relentless assault on her senses until he finally pushed her over the edge of the precipice she had been balancing on into a sea of immense pleasure, crying out his name as she went.

When she resurfaced, she found him smiling down at her. Amazingly, she felt no shame. "Hi, darling," she murmured.

His smile widened into a grin. "Hi, yourself."

Scarlett was too sated to be offended that he was laughing at her. Instead, she trailed her hand down his chest. "I've missed you."

He swallowed hard as her hands traveled lowered. "I…I've missed you, too, Scarlett," he said, his body tensing at her touch.

She arched up to whisper in his ear what she wanted him to do to her, loving the deep groans she received as a response.

Rhett cradled her jaw gently with his hand and planted a sweet kiss on her lips before settling over her and easing into her body. He took a couple of deep, shuddering breaths once he was fully enveloped within her. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice shades deeper than his usual baritone.

She nodded, unable to find her voice.

He began to move within her, slowly at first, then gradually building in speed until he was pounding her into the bed with the force of his hard thrusts. All the while he continued to kiss her throat, her lips, her eyelids, anything he could reach. All the while he continued to murmur incoherently, words of encouragement and endearment that Scarlett clung to even as her sanity was slowly slipping away.

"Rhett," she cried out.

It took all of his willpower to stop himself from declaring his love for her. Buried deep within her, he knew this was a mistake. He shouldn't be doing this. It was too risky. He dreaded what would happen should he lose all control and blurt out his feelings for her. Desperately, he tried to gather the shattered remains of his control and piece them together as best as he could but the glue refused to hold. The clenching of her tight, hot sheath consumed his every thought and all he could focus on was relieving the pressure that had built up within him.

Finally the driving rhythm of his thrusts sent them crashing into ecstasy, shouting each others names as they fell into oblivion.

Afterwards, he rolled over, still within her, and cradled her to his chest. No feeling had ever come close to this. He had never experienced this with any other woman. It was more than lust, more than a crude coupling. It was lovemaking. He stroked her back gently as they surrendered to sleep.

-----

Well, I hope you like it. OK, you know what? You damn well better have liked it. I pushed myself to write a nice, long chapter for their intense lovemaking scene. If you don't like it, go away. I mean it, shoo. I will be very upset. If someone dares send me another damn review about background I will smack them. Get used to how I write. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some work to do.

Sorry, lots of stress.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! (with constructive criticism)

Much love, Cat


	14. I Wake In The Loneliness Of Sunrise

I have to do this right. I'm sorry for making you wait so long. Arguably, this is my most important chapter. I think the chapter is complete. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! Much love, Cat

-----

Rhett awoke to sunlight streaming through the open shades and something infinitely soft pressing gently against his side. Scarlett. He was content to simply lie there and watch her sleep. Her hair was tousled from their lovemaking but her sweet features cast a glow of innocence over her sleeping form. He gently ran his hand over her back, fitting her closer to him. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she snuggled deeper into his arms, nestling her head in the hollow of his neck.

Their unspoken agreement to put aside the past for one night consumed his thoughts. Now that he had her in his arms, he knew in his heart that he could never truly let her go. She was his. His Scarlett. He gently kissed the top of her head and sent a silent prayer to God that they could cement their tenuous bond and…well, he wasn't quite sure but he knew that she was his and she belonged with him. As if agreeing with him, Scarlett snored softly. He smiled and gently tilted her head up and kissed her.

She moaned softly in her sleep, responding slowly to his caress. Her arms came to rest on his shoulders as she arched her back slightly. She mumbled something against his mouth.

"Scarlett?" he prompted.

Her brow knitted as she feathered kisses along his jaw, the length of his neck. "Don't leave me. Let me stay here with you."

"Of course, sweetheart," he murmured soothingly, trying to humor her.

"You don't have to give up the ship. I can come with you," she pleaded.

He kissed her forehead gently. "Anything you wish, darling," he said softly. He was now convinced that she was still dreaming.

She smiled against his neck. "You must promise me."

He pulled her closer to him. "You have my word."

"A pirate has no sense of honor. What good is the word of a scoundrel?" she quipped.

"_Make yourself an honest man, and then you may be sure that there is one less scoundrel in the world [Thomas Carlyle]._ I cannot promise to change my ways completely, but you are the most valuable thing I have in my life and I will never be so foolish as to let you go again. I would not lie about this, Scarlett," said Rhett.

"But you would lie about other things?" she asked quietly, her eyes opening.

"I…Scarlett," he began.

"Rhett…be honest with me. What have you lied to me about?"

"Scarlett, don't ask this of me..."

"What is it, Rhett? What is it that's so terrible you can't tell me?"

He could have closed himself off from her and retreated behind the walls he had spent years building to protect himself. He could have laughed it off and charmed her or seduced her into forgetting what she had asked. He could have, but he didn't. Instead, Rhett chose to be honest with his wife. "I love you, Scarlett O'Hara Butler. I'll love you until the day I die and nothing you or I or anyone else does will change that."

"Would you mind repeating that?" she asked weakly.

"You're the only woman in the world for me, Scarlett. My lover, my sparring partner, my friend, my wife," he murmured fervently as he raised her hand to his lips and pressed an ardent kiss on the back of her hand.

Scarlett didn't know what to do, quite how to feel. She was finally getting what she wanted. After so many hardships, could it be this simple? Almost afraid to reach out and take what was being offered to her for fear it would disappear, Scarlett had to swallow a few times before she could respond. "I love you, too, Rhett. So much," she whispered brokenly. "I haven't been able to sleep well without having your arms around me. It sounds ridiculous but I have to imagine that they are there if I want any rest at all. I wake up in the morning and wish you were there, ready to face another day with me. I get dressed wondering if you would approve of my choices. I..."

He gently put a hand over her lips. "Say it again, Scarlett."

"I get dressed..."

"No, not that part," he interrupted.

She closed her eyes briefly then allowed a laugh to bubble out of her. "I love you, Rhett. I love you, I love you, I love you!" she said joyfully, her voice crescendoing into an elated shout.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her possessively, his tongue thrusting deep into her mouth, savoring the taste of her and the knowledge that she was his.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him just as possessively, her tongue stroking his, luxuriating in the feel of his strong, muscled arms around her and the knowledge that he loved her and wanted to be with her.


	15. MakeAWishComeTrue There is Music In You

Thoughts at the moment: Maybe I should just abandon the whole glove thing. Why aren't you reviewing "I Wake In the Loneliness of Sunrise"? I love that chapter. Fine. This is why I need threats…

Oh, and if it wasn't clear, when Scarlett is blathering on about nonsense she is still caught in her dream and imagining Rhett is a pirate which continues my theme from a very early chapter. You can decide for yourself at what point she becomes aware of her surroundings.

Anyway, I wanted to arrange some way for Rhett to be upset and then storm off and then reconcile with Scarlett because it has just been too easy for them in my story up to this point. I was thinking he would be upset at her deception and then conclude she hadn't changed and was still playing games which would make him insecure and doubt whether she really loved him. But then, I realized I hadn't written her as being deceptive in any way as I rushed their meeting by putting them together at a ball. Hmph. Any thoughts?

PLEASE REVIEW the chapter this time. Much love, Cat.

-----

Scarlett sat up suddenly.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" asked Rhett, gently smoothing his hand across her back.

She leapt out of bed and began searching the room for her clothes. "I had completely forgotten. I promised to take the children out to the park today. What will they think if I'm not there when they wake up? Hell, where the devil is my other shoe?"

Rhett struggled to suppress a smile given her obvious distress when she paused in the middle of the room and agitatedly began tapping her foot while scanning the room like a hawk. He noticed a bit of green silk peeping out from under a corner of the bed. Smiling, he got out of bed and bent to pick up the tiny slipper with its delicate embroidery. He kneeled in front of her. "Ah, it fits," he murmured slipping it onto her foot. "Marry me, Cinderella," he cried, kissing her hand gallantly.

"Oh, Rhett, we don't have time for this nonsense," she snapped. "The children have fallen into the bad habit of waking up considerably late but if we don't hurry they will have already had breakfast by the time we leave the house."

"We?" he queried.

This finally succeeded in bringing Scarlett to a halt. "A-aren't you...? That is to say, I thought… I'm sorry, Rhett…I shouldn't have presumed, simply because we…that is I understand if you need time…" she stammered.

Rhett smiled. "I'd be happy to accompany you to see the children, darling. But you do know what this means, don't you?"

"What?" she asked uncomprehendingly.

"Well," he said, pulling her into his arms, "I think it would be rather cruel of us to keep bringing ourselves into and out of their lives. If I see them today, Scarlett, I'm staying. For good."

She returned his smile tremulously. "I can offer no objection."

He kissed her gently. "Well, then. Just give me a moment to get dressed."

"Of course, Rhett," she replied. She had finally achieved everything she had set out to and was on the way to creating the life she had recently discovered she longed for. Instead of feeling triumphant, she felt content. She smiled to herself. _Scarlett, what would Ellen say if she could see you now?_ As she waited for him to dress, she looked around the room. It suited him. The colors and fabrics were all very rich and masculine. Vibrant and strong without being flashy. Her attention was caught by a bit of white silk sticking out from under his pillow that she hadn't noticed the night before. Curious, she walked over and picked it up. _A glove! A _woman's_ glove!_ It looked too fine to be Belle's. She was a fool to have believed him. While she had pined for him at Tara and done her best to devise a way to win back his heart, he had been engaging in dalliance with a woman here. Jealousy rose up in her like bitter bile. _Who was she? Would she be bold and reckless like herself? Or would she be the like the sweet, gentle Mellie whom Rhett had always cared for?_

Rhett turned to her as he buttoned his shirt, seeing the glove in her hand and reading nothing good in the expression on her face. "Scarlett, I can explain."

"Explain what, Rhett? Explain how you let me make a fool of myself? Explain how you allowed me to believe that you loved me when you-"

"It's your glove," he interrupted.

Stunned, Scarlett stared at the article of clothing clenched in her hand. Upon closer examination, she realized it was the glove she thought she had lost after…after Rhett left. She lifted her gaze back to his.

He ran a hand roughly through his hair. "I don't know what possessed me to take it when I left. I just couldn't seem to leave without something of yours to hold on to."

"It was under your pillow, Rhett," she reminded him quietly.

"The glove smelled of your perfume. I couldn't fall asleep without it," he muttered.

She laughed.

He scowled.

"Oh, Rhett," she said happily, still laughing, "We're a pair of fools, aren't we?"

He gathered her into his arms and kissed her soundly.

-----

OK, you know what? I'm brilliant. I finally worked in the damn glove.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Much love, Cat


	16. We're All Alone, No Chaperone

"It's quite alright. I'll just wait in the drawing room," assured Frederick. He had been to Rhett's home, worried after his and Scarlett's abrupt departure last night, only to be told that Rhett and Scarlett had left for the house she was occupying. Having reached said house, he learned that the couple had taken the children out for the day and would not be returning for another few hours.

He didn't mind the wait. After last night his mother had refused to stop pestering him, anxious to know which girl he preferred out of the hoards of simpering, coquettish peahens that been paraded before him, decked out in all of their finery. The problem was he didn't want an ordinary girl with a simple mind who had adorned herself with bright plumage. Like any other man, he supposed he would prefer a beautiful girl as opposed to a plain one. But that wasn't as important as finding someone he could just talk to. Someone he could trust. Someone to laugh with, to tell about his problems, to sit with after a long day, to walk with in the gardens...but that girl didn't exist. Even Sarah hadn't been that girl. He had long ago stopped feeling the twinge of pain that shot through him whenever he thought of her. Looking back, she wasn't what he was looking for. His young, romantic mind had just deceived him on that count.

"_And though you've gone and left me, my heart shall stay true. I'll wait beneath the apple tree for you. Let the leaves fall, let a blanket of snow cover the ground. I'll sit beneath the apple tree, waiting for the love I've found._ Oh!" she cried startled.

"I'm sorry," Frederick said, putting out a hand to settle her. In her haste to get up from the piano bench she had stumbled against it and knocked it over, loosing her balance.

"Th-thank you, sir," whispered Dominique shakily.

"It was my own fault anyway. I should have never just walked in on you like that, Miss...?"

"Dominique Montague," she responded, her natural bright voice instantly replaced by a low, seductive purr.

Frederick blinked, his mind trying to equate the soft, enchanting soprano he had heard at the piano with this new woman he now saw before him. She even looked different somehow, still the same dress, still the same hair, but with an odd, teasing glint in her eyes as though she knew exactly what was running through his head even as he thought it. "No relation to the Montague's of Verona, I trust?"

She smiled slightly. "Why, no, _monsieur_...though I am no stranger to tragedies of _le coeur_. What did you say your name was again, _monsieur_?"

"Arlington. Frederick Arlington," he murmured, bending over her hand.

"Well, Mr. Arlington, I'm rather embarrassed to have been caught at such a frivolous pursuit. I hadn't intended to give a performance," she said, drifting gracefully over to the couch and perching on the edge of it.

"It was rude of me not to announce myself, but I thought everyone had left the house for the day. And even if you hadn't intended on giving a performance, you have a lovely voice, Ms. Montague, and nothing to be embarrassed about. It is _Ms._ Montague, isn't it?" he asked, wondering silently why he was so desperate to hear her say yes.

"Yes," she answered, her voice inducing a tremor of excitement to run down his spine.

"It is rather disappointing that you hadn't intended to give a performance, Ms. Montague. I had rather hoped you were a siren, calling me to your side," he murmured charmingly.

"Why, Mr. Arlington, you're a regular old palaverer, aren't you? In my country, we would say a _coureur des jupes_, that is to say, a chaser of skirts, non?" she noted, her smile widening.

"Oh, no, miss. Not at all, I..."

"Besides, _monsieur_, if I were a siren, as you say, it wouldn't say very much for your skills at self-preservation if you answered my call, now would it?"

He relaxed, relieved. "Well, Ms. Montague, haven't you ever heard of sacrificing all for true love?"

"Please. Call me Dominique, Mr. Arlington. There is no true love for a siren. They are doomed to perch on their rocks, singing their songs and luring men to their doom," she said dramatically.

He smiled. "I would risk certain doom for a kiss from one as beautiful and knowledgeable as you, Dominique. And call me Frederick."

"Are you always so forward with women, Frederick?" she asked, still smiling.

"I'm sorry if my attentions offend you, Dominque," he said, starting to rise from the couch.

"I didn't say that," she said softly, putting a hand over his to halt his movement.

-----

Ooooooh! What happens now? Do they kiss because of all of the tension that has been building up? Does Frederick clear his throat and do they carry on politely? Oh forget this nonsense, go find Scarlett and Rhett. Tell me what you what to have happen....or in other words...**PLEASE REVIEW!!! Much love, Cat.**


	17. Ready To Know What the People Know

Chapter Title-Song-Musical

I Wake in the Loneliness of Sunrise- Loneliness of Evening-Cinderella

Make a Wish Come True There is Music in You-There is Music in You-Cinderella

We're All Alone, No Chaperone- Let's Misbehave- Anything Goes

Why, oh why do we all hate Freddy so much? I personally like him. I like him and I like him and Dominique as a couple. They are cute and I worked hard on that banter. Hmph. So much for being all "intrigued" by him when he first showed up, now we're all critics of anyone who isn't Scarlett or Rhett. I. DO NOT. Care. They are useful as plot devices and in a way, they mirror what Scarlett and/or Rhett could have been like if things had gone differently in their lives. Sort of. You know what? Just deal with them. Frederick and Dominique are my new punishment when I write such glorious chapters as the last ones and you don't review.

Sigh...Where do I go now? I'm busy with (among other things) an English research paper about fairytale poetry. I'll tell you about it some other time. Anyway, the trouble is I've written myself into a very tight corner and I have no idea how to get out. I'm stuck. Unfortunately, the fairytales are no help, as they don't tell you what to do after you've already resolved the story. The problem with this story is that this resolution wasn't a "real" resolution and is definitely not good enough for something like GWTW.

Therefore, I'll take some helpful advice from a little blue fish and "just keep swimming" but substituting "writing" for swimming" and see what happens. I hope you enjoy.

Much love, Cat.

-----

Rhett and Wade walked side by side through the park, not speaking. They had left Ella and Scarlett huddled together over a book of dress patterns as they mulled over which they would try out for the pretty, brown-haired doll forever by Ella's side. It was a matter of the utmost importance, of course, as Charlotte had to look presentable for the party she would host once the dress was finished.

"So, Wade, how are your studies going?" asked Rhett finally. He didn't know when this awkwardness had developed, but an odd feeling of tension seemed to have risen between him and Wade that he had no idea how to alleviate. He had always thought of Wade as his son once he had married Scarlett, but now, now he could belong to anyone. The easy rapport they had from those days had vanished.

"Well enough. With Mama gone and everyone focused on their own business, my schooling wasn't exactly the top priority," said Wade factually, no hint of bitterness in his voice.

"And now?" prompted Rhett for lack of a better topic to turn to.

"I do what I can. You know Mama has no fondness for books. She takes me to the bookstore sometimes so I can pick out a few things that catch my interest, but with the way things have been lately, I couldn't have enrolled in school. Besides, I've been out of a school for so long I don't even know where they would place me," added Wade.

Wade looked off to the side, but not before Rhett caught a glimpse of longing in his eyes. The boy was smart as a whip, or at least he had been. He could see the desire in him to learn, to be more than he was, more than people expected him to be. Rhett himself had been forced into the schoolroom, enjoying reading but having no desire to be trapped in a small room with a group of alleged peers and confined by the rules of a pompous taskmaster relishing his small bit of authority. Still, he recognized the gleam in Wade's eyes as the same look that was reflected back at him in the mirror each morning before he had set out to make his own way in the world, the look he saw as he clawed his way up the ladder to success on his own terms and forced them to accept him for who he was. He cleared his throat.

"Wade," he said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You've done a commendable job taking care of your sister and your mother. Perhaps it is time for you to return to school and let someone else take care of things for a change."

The faint gleam of hope the shone in Wade's eyes was quickly extinguished. Rhett thought he knew why, though Wade said nothing. "I won't leave again," he said softly.

Wade stopped walking and turned to face him. "Pardon me, sir, but I have no reason to believe you."

"I do not make promises lightly, son," murmured Rhett, his voice still soft but the implicit danger in his tone making it clear that he was not a man to be questioned.

"Perhaps we should go back to mother and Ella now," said Wade stiffly.

Rhett nodded and followed Wade back to the spot in the park where they had left the women.


	18. And Misery Was All I Knew OR Fatigue

OK. I know I've been very neglectful lately and I am sorry. I have been busy, lazy, and confused about where I wanted to go with the story. Not all of you might like this new turn of events, but I ask you to give a shot before making your final decision. A few of you know where I'm going but in the interest of creating some suspense, I will refrain from telling you all my plans. If you are one of the few people who check my profile... sorry, secret spoiled. As always, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Much love, Cat.

-----

"Mama, don't you think this one would be pretty in green?" asked Ella. "Mama? Mama?"

Scarlett rested her head lightly on her daughter's. "Sweetheart, Mama is tired right now. Let's talk about something else."

Ella's brow furrowed but instead of complaining she nodded slowly and motioned for Scarlett to rest her head in her lap. She chatted away happily about the story Wade was reading to her before bedtime about a girl who lived in a nice little house with lovely animals but had to work hard because she had a horrible stepmother and two stepsisters who were not very nice at all and...after that Scarlett's interest began to wane.

Scarlett closed her eyes and expelled a frustrated breath. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed with an incredible sense of fatigue and wanted nothing more than to escape this insufferable park and her hideous dress and tiny, pinching shoes. She didn't care about the ridiculous story. She wanted to be free. Free from responsibilities, free from concerns, free from Rhett. Scarlett paused. Did she want to be free from Rhett? Wasn't that what she had been trying to achieve for so long? She was so confused. Groaning softly, she buried her face in her hands, trying to dissipate the sense of heaviness washing over her. The sun was suddenly too bright. The birds were chirping in a maniacally cheerful manner. Enough. Everything was upsetting.

"Scarlett?" called a deep voice.

She opened her eyes to see Rhett and Wade making there way over to the tree she and Ella were sitting under.

"Are you alright, darling?" he murmured softly.

She managed a smile for him. "I'm fine. Just...tired."

His frowned, his expression concerned. "We'll go home at once. That is, if it's alright with you."

"Yes. I'd like that," she said quietly, resting her head against his arm and allowing him to walk her to the carriage, the children leading the way as Wade explained away his and Rhett's absence by regaling his sister with a story of how they had found and wrestled a bear to the ground in the middle of the park before discovering the baby bears and letting her go.

-----

Someone knocked on the door. "Scarlett?"

She stretched languidly like a cat. Yawning, she cleared her throat before responding. "Come in, Rhett."

Opening the door slowly, he strode confidently in his usual brisk yet graceful manner over to her. He sat on the side of the bed and took her hands in his, lifting them to his lips. "Are you alright? Should I call the doctor?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. No, of course not. I don't want to be a bother. I'm just a little tired."

He rested the back of his hand against her forehead. "You don't feel warm," he announced.

Scarlett smiled wanly. "I know, silly. Stop worrying. A nice nap and I'll be good as new."

"You've been asleep for four hours already, sweetheart. As soon as we got home I carried you into the house and up the stairs. I can't help but worrying. I couldn't bear losing you, not now," he said, taking her into his arms and planting a soft kiss on the top of her head.

She shut her eyes and let her head fall its natural resting place in the crook of his shoulder. "You smell nice," she murmured.

"Scarlett..."

Keeping her eyes shut, she eased her hand into his jacket. "Mmmhmn, you're so warm."

His breathing became a little shallower. "Scarlett, we have to be downstairs for dinner soon."

"The operative word in that sentence is soon, Rhett. We have time," she said seductively, sliding her hands through his hair the way she knew he liked and kissing him gently.

"I thought you were tired. Weren't you about to take a nap?" he said sardonically.

"There's always room for a change in plans," she teased, reminding him of the words she had uttered before agreeing to accompany him to his house last night.

"Damned capricious females," was all he managed to say before she pulled his head down to hers and they proceeded to find a much more interesting way to spend the afternoon than a nap.

-----

This chapter is dedicated to Toadalyterific101 for making me remember why I enjoy writing so much and for blessing me with such wonderful encouragement, and rubeanddodo for finally getting me off my ass with a PM this evening.

Again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	19. Don't Ask Me Just How it Happened

No, Scarlett is NOT pregnant. The story starts at the end of GWTW and they were just "together" last night. That would be ridiculous. No, she is not about to die. I am not Emily Brontë. I do not write passionate, intense love stories only to kill one of the main characters in the middle. Or the end. I'm not going to kill her anytime soon.

Now, I am anticipating cutting off the story somewhere between 20 and 30 chapters. No, I'm not concluding the stories. I just don't think people will be as receptive to entering a long story once it is so many chapters in...so I'll be writing **a "sequel". **Think of it as if it were a book and just had different parts/sections. I'll give it the same title so you can find it.

…I'm not punishing you. But remember how we left Dominique and Freddy in the drawing room? And then Scarlett and Rhett came home? Doesn't make any sense does it? Let's go back and check in on them.

**Please enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Much love, Cat.**

**-----**

"Well this is quite a surprise," drawled Rhett from the doorway of the drawing room.

Frederick and Dominique immediately broke apart.

Dominique pressed a hand to her slightly swollen lips, her breath coming out in harsh pants. "I am so sorry, I…where is Miss Scarlett?" she asked, amazed that she could have been so foolish as to risk her employment and kiss a man she barely knew in one of her client's homes.

"Mrs. Butler is upstairs resting. She had a…tiring afternoon," replied Rhett with a smirk. "You must be Dominique. Scarlett remembered that you had an appointment scheduled for today and regrets that she is indisposed and unable to meet with you. She asks if you may reschedule for tomorrow."

"Why," she cleared her throat. "Why, yes, _monsieur_. Of course. If you'll excuse me?" said Dominique, preparing to disappear as quickly as she could back to her shop.

"Ah, miss. You might want to fix your bodice before you leave," Rhett advised helpfully.

Dominique glanced down and gasped softly. The front of her dress had been gaping open almost to the point of indecency. "Thank you, _monsieur_," she murmured before fleeing the room.

"Well, Freddy, it seems like I was not the only one to find success in my endeavors last night. Though, I can't understand why you would think to bring her here. You can't have already proposed to her. Am I to wish you well?" Rhett teased.

Frederick turned to him, reluctantly pulling his gaze away from the doorway which he had been watching ever since Dominique fled. "I don't know how it happened. I came to meet you…"

"Freddy not that I'm not flattered, but I've got Scarlett. Besides, I think we should keep things strictly on a friendship…" Rhett drawled.

"Damn it, Rhett, I…this is serious. At least, I think it is. I don't know how we ended up. That is, I've never felt this way about anyone, not since, no, not even Sarah," Frederick explained haphazardly. He ran a hand through his thick, light brown hair. "Excuse me, Rhett. I…I need to find her."

Rhett put a hand out to stop him. "Where will you look for her?" he asked.

"I…"

"Did that never come up in conversation?" queried Rhett.

"Well, no. We, uh, didn't get quite that far…" said Frederick sheepishly.

"Let her be for a while. I think she's a little shaken up right now. Why not come by the house tomorrow and see her then, after she has her appointment with Scarlett?" suggested Rhett.

"I…yes, I see you tomorrow then, shall I?" said Frederick uncertainly.

Rhett smiled, amused at the young man's flustered response to a simple kiss. "Just try and get a little farther than exchanging names tomorrow."


	20. Author Note OR Go to Part Two

-

-

-

-

-

-

Well, faithful readers. We have come to the end of part one of A Love That Cannot Die, my attempt at a sequel to Gone With the Wind. If you would be so kind as to wait a little while, a new story should appear entitled A Love That Cannot Die: Part Two. This will pick up right where this story leaves off (just as in the actual Gone With the Wind between Parts) but I thought it would be more helpful if I actually separated the parts into different stories. Please join me for the next installment and thank you again for all your wonderful support.

Much love, Cat.


End file.
